Drabble: Half of My Heart
by lightningklass
Summary: "Kembalikan!" "Mwoga?" "Hatiku!" "Ne?" / VIXX KEO / Ken Leo / Drabble : 626w / fluff / non-au / Enjoy
**Title** : Half of My Heart

 **Cast** : VIXX Ken, Leo (KEO 3)

 **Genre** : fluff, romance, non-au

 **Lenght** : drabble

 **Words** : 627

 **A/N** : Oke, _so... drabble_ ini terinspirasi dari _fancam_ Starlight Japan waktu _Live Concert Depend On_... Tapi _author_ agak lupa itu di Fukuoka atau Osaka... Terus nyari video nya lagi nggak ketemu, _mian_ TT_TT yang belum pernah liat videonya, isinya itu Ken lagi bikin dua _heartsign_ pake telunjuk sama ibu jari. nah, Leo yang berdiri di kirinya ngambil _heartsign_ Ken yang sebelah kiri, trus dimasukin ke kantong jasnya sendiri. Trus ekspresi Ken lucu banget, sedangkan Leo-nya cuma bisa senyum-senyum doang kkk... Tapi mian, nggak bisa ngasih _link_ video _ne_ TT_TT

Oke lah, langsung ke cerita aja... _Enjoy_ ^^

* * *

" _Hyung_! Taekwoon _hyung_!"

Ken berlari mengejar Leo yang hampir masuk ke ruang tunggu. VIXX baru saja menyelesaikan _live tour_ mereka di Jepang. Setelah berkumpul dengan para _staff_ untuk ucapan terima kasih, para _member_ langsung kembali ke ruang tunggu karena kelelahan. Tak terkecuali Leo. Namun ia terpaksa harus pergi ke toilet sebelumnya, dikarenakan sejak awal konser ia rasakan perutnya tak nyaman. Namun lagi-lagi, angan-angan untuk beristirahat itu harus tertunda. Karena Ken tentunya.

"Hah... Aku mencari _hyung_ kemana-mana. Hah... _Hyung_ dari mana saja?!" Tanya Ken dengan nada agak kesal di tengah-tengah nafasnya yang tersengal.

"Toilet." Jawab Leo singkat. Ia agak bingung. Kenapa hanya untuk mencarinya, _dongsaeng_ -nya itu harus lari-larian seperti di kejar hantu? " _Wae_?"

Ken tidak langsung menjawab. Ia masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya hingga normal. Kemudian dengan cepat, ia berdiri tegak sembari mengulurkan tangan lurus ke arah Leo. Telapak tangannya terbuka menghadap ke atas, layaknya tengah meminta sesuatu.

Sang _main vocal_ yang lebih tua itu menatap telapak tangan Ken dengan bingung. Kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Ken. Wajah Ken terlihat kesal.

"Kembalikan!"

Leo mengangkat alisnya kebingungan. " _Mwoga_?"

"Hatiku!"

" _Ne_?"

" _Hyung_ mengambil setengah dari hatiku saat sedang segmen ' _talk'_ tadi, kan?" Ken mulai menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke tanah dan bibirnya dimanyun-manyunkan.

Leo memutar bola matanya _. Anak ini mulai lagi_.

"Itu hanya _heart-sign_ , Jaehwan- _ah_... Bukan hatimu yang sesungguhnya, kan?"

"Tapi itu milikku!"

Leo menatap Ken sejenak. Kemudian senyum jahil terbentuk di bibirnya.

" _Araseo, araseo_... Akan kukembalikan."

Leo memasukkan tangan kirinya ke dalam jas bagian kanannya, dan mengeluarkannya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk disilangkan.

"Ini. Sekarang sudah senang?" Tanya Leo sembari menyodorkan _heart-sign_ itu pada Ken.

Laki-laki berhidung mancung itu menatap jari _hyung_ -nya sekilas. Kemudian mengangkat kepala untuk menatap Leo.

"Itu bukan punyaku!"

"Ha?"

"Punyaku yang kau ambil tadi ada di kantung jas sebelah kiri!"

Leo menatap _dongsaeng_ -nya. Kemudian ia terkekeh. _Rupanya anak ini sadar_.

"Kenapa _hyung_ malah tertawa? Cepat kembalikan hatiku~"

Ken mencoba meraih jas bagian kiri yang dikenakan Leo. Namun sebelum tangannya menyentuh jas tersebut, Leo manahannya. Ditariknya pergelangan tangan Ken hingga _main vocal_ berhidung mancung itu terpaksa mendekat. Kini tubuh mereka sangat dekat. Mata bulat milik Ken makin membulat.

" _Hyu—Hyung_..."

Terlebih lagi ketika Leo memajukan kepalanya membuat bibir mereka kini menyatu. Ken tak melakukan penolakan sedikitpun. Ia hanya membiarkan Leo menghabisi bibirnya.

Tak satu pun yang berinisiatif melepas ciuman mereka ketika dirasa ciuman itu sudah sangat dalam. Di tengah itu, Leo kembali membentuk _heart-sign_ dengan jari-jari tangan kirinya, dan memasukkannya ke dalam jas bagian kanan yang dikenakan Ken.

Setelah beberapa lama, keduanya merasa kehabisan nafas. Dan Leo lah yang pertama kali melepas ciuman tersebut. Ken membukan matanya yang entah sejak kapan tertutup. Meski ciuman berakhir, wajah mereka tak tetap tak menjauh lebih dari lima senti. Kedua pasang mata itu saling tatap. Leo tersenyum jahil menyadari wajah _dongsaeng_ -nya itu sudah semerah tomat segar.

"Kau bisa simpan setengah dari hatiku itu. Aku akan jaga setengah milikmu baik-baik di sini. Adil, bukan?"

Ken akhirnya mengerti maksud Leo. Dengan wajah merahnya yang kini menunduk, Ken memukul-mukul lembut dada bidang Leo. " _Babo_. _Hyung_ tidak sadar kita ada dimana? Bagaimana kalau ada yang lihat?"

Leo melihat sekeliling tempat mereka berdiri. Lorong di depan ruang tunggu mereka ini benar-benar sepi.

"Semua _staff_ sedang sibuk merapikan urusan panggung. _Member_ yang lain dan manajer sudah di dalam ruang tunggu. Tidak mungkin ada yang lihat." Leo melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Ken.

Ken hanya makin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ugh... Aku tetap mau hatiku kembali, _hyung_ ~~"

"Kau sudah punya setengah dari hatiku. Lagi pula, aku sudah janji akan menjaga milikmu baik-baik..."

Ken terlihat berpikir.

"Uhm... Janji?" Dengan senyum yang meyakinkan, Leo mengangguk. "Ya sudah kalau begitu."

Ken kemudian membalas pelukan Leo. Kini bibirnya tak lagi mengerucut, namun melebar hampir dari ujung telinga yang satu ke ujung yang lain.

" _Gomawo_ , Jaehwan- _ah_... _Saranghae_." Leo mengecup kening Ken.

" _Nado saranghae_."

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N** : _Eotte? Eotte? Mian_ ya, _Author_ lagi belum punya FF baru lagi selain _drable_ begini, dan FF lama yang sebetulnya udah pernah _author_ update di tempat lain. sejujurnya, kebanyakan FF _author_ di sini itu FF _group_ lain yang _author_ ganti _cast_ -nya, trus banyak juga yang _translate_ -an dari AFF. Nggak tahu, lagi nggak ada _feel_ buat bikin FF Keo baru. Bahkan _feel_ buat _spazzing_ -an Keo belakangan juga nggak ada. _Reader_ ngerasa nggak sih dari Keo ada yang berubah? (?)

Yasudahlah... _Author_ minta dukungan buat Keo aja ya(?)

 _Please review! Criticisms are allowed as long as you guys are not rude! Thanks for reading_ ^^


End file.
